oakleafcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainer
The Entertainer is a member of the Blasphemous Seven among the Arg. He's one of the group's commanders and Soul Hunters, aswell as a tactician who mostly works alongside Scream and the Ringmaster. Although currently he's the second-in-command to the Ringmaster himself, he's stated to be the very first of the sins, and the original leader of the Seven. Appearance The Entertainer manifests as a tall, humanoid clockwork being, with an overall aesthetic heavily resembling an automaton. He has overall pirate themes to him, wearing clothing such as a typical long coat and pointy boots. Representing his sin themes, the lower part of his torso is exposed, showing his inner machinery with the word "LAUGH". While his left hand is normal aside from his sharp fingers, his right one has gigantic, sharp skinny fingers with a fully mechanical, clockwork appearance to it entirely. His clothes also have Raven motifs, such as multiple feathers at the nigh-end of his coat, aswell as a subtle black tone to his clothing in general. He has a noticeably long neck (which can bring the Puppet Conqueror's appearance to mind) and his face is covered by an old stained mask. The mask has a traditional shape to it, but with a large, distorted smile with black lips and eyes with black surroundings and eyebrows. It's forehead has the word "HAPPY" engraved on it similarly to the "laugh" in his lower torso. His appearance underneath it all is never revealed, but he seems to have extremely emaciated skin aswell as human ears, pale eyes and a mouth filled with distorted, thin human teeth. It's unknown if any of this is organic. Personality TBA Prior to the Arg After being defeated by an opposing force, Baphomet restarted his plan to invade Earth by making himself a "greater" being, believing his narcissism led to his defeat. First, he began by willingly removing all emotions he deemed unnecessary so that they wouldn't possibly cloud his judgement and ruin his schemes ever again. Through said process, he completely removed all the emotions he didn't find necessary from his own body, such as said narcissism. Due to being made of malevolent human thoughts however, he realized a few of his emotions were mankind's sins in their beliefs. From the "sins" he separated, he specifically decided to experiment with his Despair and Envy at the same time. Both of them ultimately became semi-stable beings, however the one who actually managed to prove itself as a successful experiment first was Despair. Despair developed a personal motivation of it's own aswell as it's own form of physically manifesting as the Entertainer, representing mankind's constant need to "fill the void" with anything that surrounds their lives. All this resulted in him being deemed as the first experiment, earning him the title of "The Original" and initial lead of the group that would later become the Blasphemous Seven by Baphomet himself. Insanity and Mind Break Originally the Entertainer essentially embodied all four aspects of the sin of Sloth (Laziness, Cowardice, Despair and Melancholy). However, from progressively doing multiple actions that led to amoral and destructive consequences overtime his mind began to literally break in two, and to "save" himself he decided making half of his psyche (Cowardice and Laziness) into another separate being. Said being ultimately became "Sloth", who ended up as the sane, more rational and actually brilliant, albeit extremely lazy "half" of the Entertainer, whereas the latter himself was accidentally left an utterly twisted being. This transformation led to him becoming a more obscure General among Inferno, with the Seven needing a more fit and sane leader which would ultimately be the Ringmaster, who was assigned to be the new leader by the Prison Master. Story TBA Symbolism Design He has multiple Raven motifs such as multiple feathers and overall black tones. This represents his sin of Despair. While the Raven has never been actually associated with the sin of Despair, it is traditionally seen as an animal associated with loss and ill omen in multiple sources, which fits with the nature of said sin. The engraved words "LAUGH" in his lower torso and "HAPPY" in his forehead, represent how he sees mankind's Despair, people constantly trying to fill their inner void with forced happiness in the outside. Story wise He becomes the first successful attempt of Baphomet at creating a being from him, which indirectly leads to the creation of a group that would later be the Blasphemous Seven. The sin of Despair is usually considered the worst among many circles (even considered "the unforgivable one" sometimes) due to it putting all other sins in motion. The Entertainer's successful creation would ultimately lead to a group where all the beings representing each sin would be working together. He was also the leader of it for a long time before the Ringmaster had to take his place. Gallery Category:Demons Category:Antagonists